The Reluctant Werewolf
by SuperAlex64
Summary: During one of their adventures, Johan gets a potion splashed on him by an evil wizard, one that changed him. Can he and his friends track down this wizard to figure out how to change him back or will Johan be stuck as a fluffy man-puppy monster for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, look, it's that fanfic that I was going to upload here last year but, I was too lazy to sign in.**

**...yes, really.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Johan, Peewit and Princess Savina belong to Peyo**

**Jessica belongs to me**

**This was all for good fun or something like that.**

* * *

><p>"Get him!"<p>

Three adolescents were chasing an evil wizard around a castle. Only because the oldest in the group promised the local village they'd get rid of that guy. The other two were unamused but went along with it because they had to. Everyone there knew of the great deeds that the males in the group, Johan and Peewit but only knew of rumors about the Wild Child, the only female in the group. But she was with them so that was okayish and it's helping her reputation.

"Peewit, Jessica! Hurry up!" shouted Johan.

Jessica shouted back,"Yes, O Big Brother!" much to his annoyance.

Johan and Jessica were twins who were long separated on accident. When they reunited a while ago, they didn't want anything to do with each other. But, they're alright with each other now. Jessica looked like Johan if he had very long hair and dressed a lot like Smurfette, while looking much more feminine.

But what they didn't know was that they being watched.

...

The wizard named Glendon was watching them from a secret lair found only though a secret passage way that only he knows about.

'They'll never find me here...ever," he said to himself.

He's considered by many an evil wizard but he's more mischievous. He was planning to cast a spell on one of the lucky three. So he quickly examined each one.

First Peewit: "No, someone beat me to it,"

Then Jessica: "Too much wildness in her heart, don't want to add even more.

Finally, Johan: "Hmmm...perfect for the making."

So he began work on the spell.

...

As Johan, Peewit and Jessica continued to run up the stairs, Peewit, tired, stopped and noticed something.

"We're still not close to the top yet?! Are the stairs never-ending?!"

Johan, still running, said,"Don't be ridiculous, Peewit. I'm sure we're just still not up there yet.".

But after more running, Peewit finally fell and hurt his ankle. Johan kept running while Jessica stayed behind to help Peewit.

Somehow, Johan made it to the top.

...

"It's ready! My potion is ready!" shouted Glendon, lifting the vial in the air. Then he looked back and saw the heroes still struggling up the stairs. "Wait, I forgot to turn off the never-ending stairs again?! Drat!" He pressed a button and said,"That's better."

He couldn't resist a chuckle when Peewit fell and when he saw Johan coming, he got a sword ready and waited.

...

Johan walked in the room slowly and cautiously, sword ready when Glendon out of nowhere attacked. They then got into a sword fight.

Johan was impressed at Glendon's skills but that wizard used a lot of dirty tricks. The fight went on for a while until Glendon managed to cut Johan's arm. That's when he splashed that potion on Johan.

As Johan howled in pain, dropping the sword, Glendon shouted, "So long, Lycaon!" and disappeared, leaving Johan in pain.

That's when Jessica and Peewit came into the room. Peewit was limping while Jessica looked ready to shoot someone with her arrows. She id look disappointed to find the wizard gone. She then noticed a strange smell and turned to see Johan. Both, concerned, quickly got him out of there to get the wound checked out.

...

A few nights later, Jessica was at the dinner table at the castle with the others. She was only visiting because lately she'd been worried about her brother, and she had good reason.

He was eating like a wild animal.

It was terrifying, strange, out-of-character, and most of all, disgusting. Like even, Peewit lost his appetite, watching Johan.

When Johan was finished with his meal, he just casually got up and walked away as if this were normal. Not even little Michaela Belle knew what to say and she usually had something to say.

Later the King invited Jessica to stay the night and she was happy to for her brother's sake. After talking to Savina and some other girls, she finally went to bed. Not before commenting, "What a lovely full moon."

In what felt like a few seconds later, she woke up, hearing a piercing scream. She jumped, got her bow and arrows, and ran out to see what was happening.

That's when she saw it.

A man-like wolf looking thing were attacking! People were panicking, calling out for Johan, or in the case of Peewit and others, hiding.

Jessica then readied her arrows, thinking to herself, "What I wouldn't give for some silver arrows," and fired. The beast quickly dodged it but it did cut his arm. The look in his eyes then said," You shouldn't have done that."

He tackled her, which scared her until she noticed that strange odor on him. She just couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

Savina then, ignoring Dame Barbara, grabbed the nearest thing, a silver cane and bopped him in the head, giving Jessica a chance to escape. For a moment, the beast seemed confused but then he growled at them and jumped out the window.

Everyone was stunned at what just happened. Some were confused, others wanted to start a mob and some were just wondering 'Where was Johan?'

Jessica then said, softly,"I think that _was _Johan."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>From what I remember, my laptop was in the shop for most of last October so, that somewhat explains my lack of motivation in uploading this here<strong>

**I got the idea for this when Ikept drew Johan as a Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf style werewolf**

**Explains the "creative" title of this fic, right? Right? Whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You survived chapter one? I'm impressed. Then again, I'm a fan of a guy and his robot pals talking over cheesy movies, the worst they can find.**

**This is the first time in months since I actually took a look at this ****story**

**Johan, Peewit and Smurfs belong to Peyo**

**Jessica belongs to me**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Peewit and Jessica were out in the forest, looking for Johan. They were still a little shaken up over what happened last night. In fact, Peewit still couldn't believe it, especially, what Jessica found out.<p>

"Are you sure about...what you said?" he asked her, as if he still couldn't believe it.

Jessica sighed and said,"I hope not but...it had his scent."

"What?" Peewit was confused at that.

"I mean back when we found Johan hurt, I noticed that he smelled like wet dog... and the werewolf had a similar scent."

"Are...you sure? You could be wrong," said Peewit, unsure.

Jessica was about to say something when she spotted a strange footprints. She then started running and Peewit had to really try to keep up with her. After while, she got running and started swinging from trees.

"No fair!" shouted Peewit.

Eventually, she finally stopped in front of a cave. "Shhhhh..."

They walk in and mostly followed Jessica's sense of smell. Soon, they came upon what they were looking for, sleeping.

"Peewit, going find Papa Smurf," she said, crouching down to Johan.

"And you alone all alone? With _him_?"

"Well, okay then, I'll go, _you _stay."

As Peewit left, Jessica then said,"I thought so," scratching Johan's ears.

...

"So, that's all?" asked Jessica, as Johan just started to wake up. "Sounds easy enough."

"What's easy?" he asked.

A smurfling, possibly Snappy, shouted,"It's alive!"

"Wrong character," said another smurfling maybe...Sassette.

Papa Smurf then said,"Johan, you may want to smurf down for this," and calmly explained what has happened, hoping he would take it well.

He didn't.

"Johan! JOHAN! Breathe! BREATHE!" they shouted, trying to calm him down.

Jessica had enough. She got up and slapped Johan across his face, stunning everybody.

Someone then said,"I don't think he's an average werewolf."

Wild Smurf then said something into Jessica's ear, making her giggle with nostalgia.

"I remember! How can I forget our little adventure? I especially remember that strange poem that we heard."

Peewit then asked,"What poem?"

With Wild chittering along, Jessica recited the poem from memory:

_Even a man who is pure in heart_

_and says his prayers by night_

_may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms_

_and the moon is full and bright _

"I didn't understand it before but I guess it explains why Johan looks like a large puppy," Jessica explained. She then got up and shook hands with Papa,"Thank you for explaining to us what happened and for telling us how to fix it."

"My smurfiness," he said, leaving the cave with the rest of the Smurfs following.

After they left, Jessica started pacing around the cave. After a bit she noticed that Peewit was very quiet, so she asked him,"What do you make of all this?"

Peewit then said, rather nervously,"I...I don't know."

"Well, no matter, I have a plan...but it'll have to wait until night."

"NIGHT?! But what if-" he shouts before whispering,"he attacks?"

"Then we bring a muzzle, and that cane," she said, so sure and added,"Besides, he looks like a puppy," watching him scratching his ear like a dog.

Peewit then said,"If he's a puppy, I hope he's house-trained."

"That's the spirit!" she shouted, slapping him across his back,"So it's settled. Tonight, we meet here and started. Johan, we'll need you to lay low and don't worry, we'll get something other than a torn-up tunic for you to wear."

Peewit and Jessica then walked out of the cave.

Johan then shouted,"Wait, you didn't tell me your plan."

Jessica, with a mischievous look on her face, said,"We'll tell you later!" and ran off with Peewit, shouting,"Heroes to the rescue!"

Johan then muttered to himself,"Later, always later," before taking another nap because he figured he'd need it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Heroes, to the rescue!" is a reference to something I like. If you know what kind of cartoons I like, you would figure it out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**My gosh... it's still going, who would've thunk it? Well, it was already done.**

**Johan, Peewit and Princess Savina belong to Peyo**

**Jessica belongs to me**

* * *

><p>It took all day but Jessica and Peewit gathered everything they would need for their plan to work. Jessica gathered clothes while Peewit used his connections to find Glendon. Jessica also got all the money they had for emergencies while Peewit supplied the food. Late at night, Jessica and Peewit sneaked out of the castle to go find their favorite werewolf.<p>

Peewit stayed close to Jessica, of course. Unaware that they were being followed.

It took a while but the pair found him, asleep in the cave, looking so peaceful that Jessica just HAD to wake him.

Upon waking him, Jessica easily could have got killed or at least severely injured but luckily Johan was merely annoyed at her. Didn't stop Peewit from being afraid.

Jessica then smiled and got into her brother's face, saying,"Put your clothes on," throwing them at him. "Come on."

He just stood there for a while, staring at Jessica. That's when she realized that he didn't want to get dressed in front of her. Rolling her eyes, she left the cave with Peewit following. After a minutes, Johan emerged from the cave, dressed in his normal attire, except for the hole in the back of his tights to make room for his new, fluffy tail and he's not wearing his boots because his feet are now too big. Also, he was wearing a long red hood.

Jessica then said,"Not bad, the wolfman look works for you, older brother."

Johan said,"Jessica, you are the wild one," rolling his eyes at her.

"No, you. Isn't that right, Peewit?"

Peewit then nervously said,"Um...yes?" trying not to look at Johan.

Jessica rolled her eyes at that and suddenly remembered that she still hasn't told him the plan. So as they headed to the wagon that Peewit 'borrowed', she started to talk about their plan.

"So, Johan, my plan is simply go find that wizard, beat him up, get his spellbook and then we turn you back to normal."

Peewit then said,"And then we go back to our normal lives?"

"And then we go back to our normal lives," she repeated, playfully messing up Peewit's hair.

"Well? Let's get to it!" someone else shouted. The trio turned and saw Princess Savina lounging on their wagon, wearing casual, non-princess-y attire. Ever her hair was down.

Johan, despite his wolfiness, asked,"How did you-?"

"I heard those two talking," explained Savina, smiling,"And let's just say, I'm willing to help."

Jessica then snapped,"Well then, you better be able to pull your own weight because I won't-" before Savina cut her off, saying,"Way ahead of you, I've rented a log cabin in the woods not too far from where your wizard lives but away from people."

"Wow, that's-"

"And I've also brought enough money to pay for even more food," Savina continued.

Peewit then shouted,"Welcome to our group, Savina!" hopping into the cart, enthusiastically, turning to the siblings,"Lets go!"

This would be one of the few times Peewit was comfortable with Johan's new form.

After getting in, Johan then said,"Savina? Thank you for the help."

"Well, I'm happy to help," she said, smiling.

For the first time in a while Johan smiled back. After a bit, a thought crossed his mind.

"Jessica, why did you give a red hood?"

"Because red is the color of blood," was her reply... but after getting stared at, she added,"And I wanted an opportunity to call you 'Little Red Hood."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Not much too say about this chapter, Sorry about that.<strong>

**I can tell you that 'Little Red Hood' was a reference to an AVGN episode.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the point of no return, nah, just kidding. XD**

**Johan, Peewit and Savina belong to Peyo**

**Jessica belongs to me**

* * *

><p>So, can a reluctant werewolf wearing a red hood, a short boy with an incredible appetite, a young forest girl, and a somewhat rebellious princess live in a cabin together without driving each other bonkers? Possibly.<p>

The only one who was relatively comfortable with all this was the princess.

Johan was not happy with basically being a man-puppy as Jessica so eloquently called him. He found having a tail somewhat humiliating, especially since he can barely control it. His best friend was avoiding him. His sister still was with him but kept her distance, except when she would scratch his ears. Because of this, he kept his distance from Savina.

Peewit felt bad about avoiding Johan but he was so scary that night, what if he lost control again? He would usually back away from Johan as soon they faced each other. He felt bad about it but that's why he's here to help.

Jessica, despite being shocked that Johan attacked her, was still the same as ever but still she would sometimes treat him like a puppy just to mess with him. She really liked scratching behind his ears but she was very cautious. She helped by tracking down the wizard (and dragging Peewit along.)

Savina wasn't too shaken up over the ordeal and was rather concerned for Johan's sake. When Jessica and Peewit leave to look for that wizard, she would keep Johan company, practicing what she learned before. She was determined to help out as soon as the wizard was found. Lately, she noticed that Johan has been keeping his distance.

One month has passed and Jessica and Peewit still haven't found that wizard yet but still looking. Johan's still stuck in werewolf form, for some reason, he still hasn't changed back. Since tonight's the night of the full moon, Johan's worried about what will happen.

But for now, he was just sitting in a corner, watching Savina paint.

After a bit, Savina turned to Johan, smiling and saying,"Would you like to take a look, Johan?"

And, of course he did and boy, was it amazing? It depicted nymphs and fauns dancing in the moonlight, in simple clothing with flower pedals everywhere. The full moon in the painting was just so realistic.

"So, what do you think, Johan?" A low growl was uttered. She then turned, "...Johan?"

Johan had that same wild look in his suddenly yellow eyes as the night he turned into a werewolf. Savina was surprised at the sudden change in demeanor and recognized the look he had that night.

Suddenly, he jumped and was poised to attack, bearing his claws and fangs. Savina knew that she had to act.

Johan chased her around the cabin, making a mess of things. He was about to pounce when suddenly Savina smacked him in the face with the silver cane. They were prepared for this.

Johan's eyes turned back to normal and as he rubbed his aching head, he realized what he almost did. Ashamed, he started to back away.

Outside, in the back, Johan sat down on the ground and sighed, ears flopping down.

_"I can't believe I did that. Maybe- maybe, I really am a-"_

"Johan?" said the princess, walking behind him.

_"OH, PRINCESS?!"_ shouted Johan, surprised, ears perking up, then remembering, he lowered his head, ears flopping down again,"Princess, I'm-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to."

Savina then sat down right next to him, patted him on his back, saying, softly,"It's okay. It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, Johan, it is. We didn't know besides it's only going to get worse, tonight's the night of the full moon, remember?"

Johan turned to her and said,"You'd better have that cane on standby," sarcastically.

Savina then said,"We might have to...tonight's the night of the full moon."

"You think I'll go crazy again?"

"Probably," she said, scootching a little closer.

"You think Peewit and Jess will find that wizard in time?"

"Of course, have a little faith, Johan," she said, scoothing a little more.

"Well...here's hoping, I suppose," Johan said, unsure.

"That's the spirit," she said, softly, now so close that they could-

**"JOHAN! SAVINA! WE DID IT! HE FOUND HIM! WE ACTUALLY FOUND HIM!"**

It was Peewit, running with Jessica behind, shouted excitedly, when he stopped and asked, confused,"What are you _doing_?"

_"Uhhh... nothing?"_

He then blinked, and said,"Well, okay, I guess," before running inside to celebrate. Johan and Savina were still having got up yet when Jessica got to them. She looked at them and said,"You have got alot to learn, Brother," before heading inside.

Savina then got up and said to Johan,"What did I tell you? Have a little faith," laughing.

"Suppose you did. Thank you."

They both then laughed until Jessica, from inside of the cabin, shouted,**_"JOHAN! WHAT THE SMURF DID YOU DO TO THE CABIN!"_**

"Uh-oh."

**_To Be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Umm... is it alright if I actually like this chapter?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, final chapter, here we go. Let's do this.**

**Johan, Peewit and Princess Savina belong to Peyo**

**Jessica and Glendon belong to me**

* * *

><p>"There it is," said Peewit, pointing out the old castle that as of right now served as Glendon's headquarters as lightning struck the old place,"How's Johan doing?"<p>

Savina, holding what left of the cane against Johan's fur, answered, "Surprisingly well, actually," with Johan clearly irritated by it.

Jessica commented,"Only because we had to keep smashing that cane atop of Johan repeatedly on our way here so that he wouldn't turn on us." She tried to scratch behind Johan's ears but Johan tried to bite her hand.

Savina then said,"Well then, let get inside."

"Yeah, let's," said Peewit.

...

Inside, everything was quiet, too quiet. The group looked around the dark grey, bleak place with all it's doors leading to who knows where with all the lanterns unlit. And you can say,'Alright gang, let's split up!' there was a pricing scream. The humans and werewolf turned around and saw Savina being dragged though a door by magic.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Johan, Peewit and Jessica knew they had to act fast and since that piece of silver was no longer touching Johan, so he was no longer restrained. He was becoming more feral by the shining light of the full moon.

He got on all fours and started growling as Jessica shouted,"Get him!" also ready for anything.

Peewit found a old club nearby and after swinging for a bit, he said to Johan,"Got your back!"

Johan only snorted at this, clearly he was glad.

The group ran though the door, only to attacked by live suits of armor and statues.

"Let's do this."

...

Savina had since stopped screaming and just casually waited to finally stop getting dragged. When she finally stopped, she found herself strapped into a chair, facing the one person they were looking for.

"You're that wizard! Glendon, right?"

He answered,"That's right, princess. Let's watch your friends."

They turned to the magic screen to watch the fight.

...

The fight was getting intense as the group was fighting back. Johan was going at it like crazy, even as his tunic was getting torn to pieces.

Jessica and Peewit were providing a good assist for Johan.

So good that Peewit actually said to Johan,"You go! We'll hold them off!"

Everybody, even the living statues and armor, stopped and stared at Peewit, who then shouted**_"GO!"_**

Johan ran and everyone just looked at each other and resumed fighting.

Johan eventually found the way to Glendon's lair, though Glendon himself probably let him in,

He was poised for the attack but the wizard was ready. Johan was doing good but so was Glendon. Poor Savina stuck to the chair, but she was definitely rooting for Johan. Even if during the battle, when a sword came flying toward her. Luckily, it barely missed but it freed her from the chair.

She got to Glendon's bookshelf, undetected, while the fight was still going on.

_"Must...find...spell...or...potion," _Savina thought to herself as she flipped the books.

Peewit and Jessica then came running in and quickly barricaded the door.

"That...was intense," remarked Peewit, wide-eyed.

"You were actually brave, Peewit," said Jessica.

The two looked at each other and laughed when Savina called them over.

"Psst...Peewit, Jessica, come over here."

"What is it, Princess?" asked Jessica.

Savina asked, "You see the ingredients on this page?" pointing to a page in the book in her hand, "We need them so we can make the potion to turn Johan back to normal."

"We'll find them," said Peewit, already looking.

Jessica suddenly had an idea and asked, "Savina, may I see that book?"

_30 minutes later..._

"There our potion is complete! Now Johan can be human again!" shouted Savina, holding the vial that held the antidote.

Jessica added, "Mine, too," holding a similar vial in a similar fashion.

Peewit, looking out the window, commented, "Geez! That fight is still going on!" out the window, he yelled, **"END ALREADY!"**

Jessica then dipped one of her arrows in her potion and looked out the window to see that Peewit was right: Glendon and Johan were still fighting and it looked like ol' Glendy was getting ready to strike a finishing blow.

Before he could though with it, Jessica quickly readied, aimed and fired her arrow.

"Jessica, what was in the potion?" asked Savina.

"Sh, sh, sh, wait for it."

The arrow scraped him in the arm but it was enough. Before everyone's eyes, his body started to transform: white fur started growing all over his body, hands and feet were morphing, ears and teeth were growing, his entire body structure was changing and was shrinking. In the end, wizard Glendon was turn into a-

_"A BUNNY RABBIT?!" _shouted Savina, Peewit, and Johan, staring at Jessica.

"What?!"

Johan, after watching the rabbit hop away and deciding that he no longer a threat, went back inside the castle where his friends were waiting. He splashed the potion onto himself and waited for the transformation to take place.

Boy was it painful.

Suddenly, Savina out of nowhere hugged Johan, saying, "Johan! You're back to normal! How do you feel?" as he struggled to keep what was left of his tunic on, a loin cloth essentially.

Johan responded, "Like I need clothes."

"Johan, that was awesome but I'm glad you're normal," said Jessica, gathering some spell books.

"Yeah," said Peewit, giving his best friend the thumbs up, but he thought to himself, _"Johan sure was scary as a werewolf, especially on the full moon. Glad I'll never be one."_

"Let's go home," said Savina.

Johan then asked, "Shouldn't we gather our things from the cabin."

Jessica then said, "We can do that another time, I want to see Dame Barbara's reaction to Princess Savina in the presence of a wild main in a loin cloth, namely Johan," laughing.

Soon, Savina, Peewit and finally Johan himself joined in laughing as they left the castle and passed by a white rabbit eating grass.

...

**Dame Barbara's reaction to Princess Savina around Johan in a loin cloth: **Priceless.

**The end _(Fin)_**

* * *

><p><strong>You know, what? I think I was being too hard on this story, so what if it doesn't fit in with my current standards, especially in word count, it was written before those standards where made.<strong>

**By the by, hope your Halloween was better than mine: it rained.**


End file.
